


"Camouflage Clothing"

by JamieBenn



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dildos, Gift Giving, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: What Jamie really gifted Ben for the holidays.





	"Camouflage Clothing"

**Author's Note:**

> So there was some kind of interview called [Visa Teammate Gift-Giving - Episode 2](https://tylerseguinsabs.tumblr.com/post/181540729287/off-icesituation-what-would-you-be-gifting-the). A friend of mine mentioned... "he literally might be 100% elevator music with the media bc his first reaction for "what would you get your teammate as a gift" is something raunchy, or something he can't say on camera for whatever reason" and alas... it's short but I had to??

“Alright, I’ll ask tell you one of your teammates names, and you can tell me what you would gift them. Sound good?”

Jamie nodded at the reporter. He was so used to playing these little games with them, that he didn’t really note the instructions. It would become quite obvious as the reporter continued.

“Ben Bishop.”

Jamie froze. The first thing he thought of? Was not appropriate for fans of the stars to be seeing. Hell, it wasn’t appropriate for anyone out there to be seeing at all. And fuck, he would have to think of something.

“Camouflage clothing?” He said, after spotting one of those camouflage stars hats on someone behind the reporter. She couldn’t see them, so she wouldn’t know, but he knew that he had definitely caught a lucky break. If he had said that he wanted to get Bish a dildo? Well that would be the end of the fucking party, wouldn’t it.

But then she did that sneaky thing that reporters did and she asked, “Why?”

He froze again. What on earth did she think this was? An interrogation?

He looked at her blankly, trying to figure out how he could justify his stupid answer.

All he could think was “So people don’t… see him?”

He sighed out in relief. It was a fucking stupid justification, but it was something. The reporter moved on to Jason Spezza, who he had actually planned on buying tickets to a comedy club. He didn’t have to make up random shit about that one.

 

Most of the time, the stars players didn’t watch their own media stuff. Of course, there was one exception. Ben Bishop obviously liked going over his own saves on YouTube. He liked to see what he was doing right, and what he was doing wrong. He liked to see people’s opinions on how he and his teammates could improve their game. What he didn’t expect to click on, however? Was some stupid video of Jamie Benn listing off what he would gift his team mates.

When the reporter asked Jamie what he would get Ben, Ben noticed Jamie’s visible pause. The way that he stumbled over it as though he was trying to hide something. He noticed how Jamie grasped his hands together out of nervousness, and it made Ben want to smile. Why? Because he knew he was going to be given something fun from Jamie.

 

When the stars all sat around unwrapping each other’s holiday gifts, there was nothing but warmth amongst them. Smiles were on everyone’s faces, but mostly on Ben and Jamie’s. They had no qualms about giving this stuff to each other in front of the team, but mostly, Ben had no qualms about receiving this kind of stuff from Jamie.

So when he looked at the elongated box, he had to hide the fact that it was utterly obvious what it was. What he wasn’t expecting, however? Was the fact that it was very clearly the closest thing that Jamie could have found to his own cock. The length was almost perfect, and Ben was pleased. He knew exactly what he would be doing with that…

 

They won the game 2-0, and he didn’t even play. Khudobin did a great job in net, and that was after Monty had said that the morning skate was a ‘fucking disaster.’ Sure, the predators got 49 whole shots on goal, which meant that Khudobin set a franchise record for saves in a shutout, but the team fucking won. That was a little bit of a nice shove in Montgomery’s face. Most importantly, however, it meant that the team was happy. That Jamie was going to be in a good mood.

So when they went back to their hotel rooms after the game, Ben made his way to Jamie’s room instead of his own. Of course, when he opened it, Jamie stood their shirtless as though he had been taking some tips from Seguin. That wasn’t the case, of course.

Instead?

“I knew I could expect you tonight, Ben.” Jamie grinned, before reaching out to pull Bishop into the hotel room. “We’re going to have some fun.”

Ben had brought the elongated box with him. Of course, the item had to stay in the box. The hotel they were in was rather classy, and if anyone noticed that he was waving around a very particular Jamie Benn sized dildo, he might have to reconsider his career path.

As soon as they both got inside, Ben practically tore off his clothes. He had been waiting for this since he had ripped open the paper of the package. He had been dreaming about having two Jamie Benn sized cocks in him. He had dreamt about it so much that he had prepared himself before he came. He didn’t want to waste time. He wanted Jamie inside of him as soon as possible.

He shoved his pile of clothes against the wall and knelt in front of Jamie. “You want this, right, Jamie?” He asked, pulling his captain’s shorts down to get a nice look at what awaited him.

And Ben was struck by just how much he was right. Jamie’s cock and the dildo was almost identical. He wasn’t sure how he could have found such a close match.

“Wait. Ben. Use it. First.”

Ben swallowed audibly, but nodded, and grabbed the dildo from his pile of clothes. Unwrapped, with Jamie’s cock getting harder every moment right next to him as well could almost be overwhelming.

“Go on, Ben.”

“Okay, Captain.”

Ben grinned as he propped the dildo in place next to his hole. Already prepared, the dildo began to push in slightly without much help at all. He held his breath and pushed a little more. It was simply gliding in, with ease.

“You’re so amazing, Ben. Such a good, big boy.”

Ben’s cock was hard as hell, and the dildo was pretty much all the way in.

“It’s time?” Jamie asked, and gestured towards his own cock, waiting for Ben’s mouth.

Ben nodded, and approached his captain’s penis for the second time.

It had begun to drip. Jamie had been quite turned on simply by Ben putting the gift dildo inside of himself. His face was blushed, and his pupils dilated. It wasn’t going to take long for him to come.

Jamie, though? He still had the nerve to tell Ben, “You should try and come untouched,” just as Ben was wrapping his lips around his dick.

Using one hand to guide the dildo some more and the other to balance himself, Ben had Jamie’s dick gliding in and out of his mouth spectacularly. Pre-cum was already covering his lips, he could smell the captain’s musk from right there on the floor.

“That’s, ugh. That’s so good, Ben.” Jamie moaned and groaned, and Ben could tell that he was almost going to climax.

And with that, the dildo finally hit the right spot. He hadn’t been sure if he could do it, but as soon as Jamie released inside of his mouth, and the dildo jarred against his prostate again, he came. He  collapsed into a heap that seemed far too small for a man of 6’7. At least to Jamie, rushed to hold the goalie in his arms. It had been some good holidays.


End file.
